plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie
Crazy |Tribe = Dancing History Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = While in your hand: This gets +2 when a Zombie is destroyed. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = It's not easy hitting those high notes when all you can sing is, "Braaaaains."}} Valkyrie is a premium legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. She costs 4 to play, and has 6 . She has no traits, and her ability gives her +2 while in the Zombie Hero's hand every time a Zombie is destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Dancing History Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: While in your hand:' This gets +2 when a Zombie is destroyed. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description It's not easy hitting those high notes when all you can sing is, "Braaaaains." Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary Update 1.24.6 *Tribe added: Dancing Update 1.30.4 *Cost change: 3 → 4 Strategies With Valkyrie is a unique card, only starting without strength points. However, while she is in the player's hand, she gains 2 strength points for every zombie that was destroyed. This allows the player to keep her until late-game when she becomes capable of destroying anything or play her early- to mid-game where she has a decent amount of strength points and can become a threat. It is best to play this zombie later in the game, due to many zombies having most likely been destroyed at that point, therefore, making this zombie even more powerful. If the player does not want to go offensive at the moment, they can use the Valkyrie due to her high base health, making her tough to defeat, even with little strength, although it can be useless to play her without strength. Try to keep this in your hand during the mulligan, or at the start of the game to maximize her ability. Since the Crazy class has a lot of zombies with low health such as Barrel of Deadbeards and Disco Zombie, the player shouldn't have much trouble boosting her. The best heroes to use Valkyrie with are Professor Brainstorm and Electric Boogaloo. Professor Brainstorm can use Teleport to place a very powerful Valkyrie in an empty lane without the threat of plant tricks. Lurch for Lunch can also be helpful when Valkyrie is on the field, especially in order to do lots of damage to your opponent. Electric Boogaloo has access to the most zombies with 1 health, so Electric Boogaloo can easily boost Valkyrie more easily and quickly. In addition, he also has access to instant-kill tricks such as Locust Swarm, which can clear the way for Valkyrie along with stat boosting tricks such as Vitamin Z to boost her, or Maniacal Laugh to easily end the game with Frenzy. If you are using Impfinity, avoid using Firefighter, Mixed-Up Gravedigger, or In-Crypted as they will reset her strength to 0, but he still has lots of imps that are low health that could help boost her. Against It is best to bounce Valkyrie if she has high strength, since when bounced, she loses all of her strength points. Alternatively, the player can also use an instant kill such as Squash. Avoid having no plants to block this, because you can lose the game easily. Freezing her is also a good idea. If you are playing against Professor Brainstorm, and he plays lots of cheap and weak zombies, be careful as he can use Teleport and bonus attack cards on Valkyrie to end your game quickly. Gallery Valkyrie_stats.png|Statistics Valkyrie_card.png|Card Trivia *In the old title screen, the Valkyrie appears without her pink makeup on her cheeks. However, she appears with the makeup in-game. *Potted Powerhouse, Trickster and Valkyrie are the only cards that have an ability that takes place only while in the plant or zombie hero's hand. **This and the Potted Powerhouse are also the only super-rares to do so. *Her description mentions that the only thing she can sing is "Braaaaains." However, she sings another song when she is played. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:History zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:History cards Category:Dancing zombies Category:Dancing cards